


Casual

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bed Sex, Casual Sex, Control, Dominance, F/M, Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm, Past Relationship(s), Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: Mike and you have a casual encounter.





	Casual

It was all about control, Mike thought as he lay underneath you.

It had always been about control, from the moment you removed your clothes you were in charge. He accepted that, hell he relished it. He liked aggressive women; he was dominant in all aspects of his life so you were a welcome change. He could still taste the champagne on his tongue from where it had glided over your firm torso as he licked it up  off your body.

You were writhing above him, your hands kneading your breasts together as you thrust down onto his cock. Mike felt his body bucking against you, he was trying to quicken the pace but your thighs were clamped around his hips keeping a steady slow pace.

You was driving him insane, your body was tightening with each movement you made. Your moans were drowning out his grunts as the bed began to rock, his hands gripping the wrought iron headboard as his body arched against you. The pleasure was coming in waves, tearing through his body. You kept pushing him closer and closer, your hair falling across your flushed face as your nails raked across his chest. You were biting your bottom lip, he could feel your body clenching around him, squeezing until he couldn’t take it anymore.

Your name was on his lips, his fingers dug into your hips as his whole body bucked wildly against you. He felt pain erupt as your nails scraped his skin, but that made it all the more erotic.

Mike relaxed his grip for a second, his body relaxing back onto your sheets, unable to move. He tried to catch his breath for a second as you climbed off of his body, stripping him of the condom before disappearing from the room.

He’d get up in a minute, he thought; he’d get up and out his clothes back on. He just needed to take a few more minutes. He’d forgotten how exhausting you were, how long you could push him until he was practically begging. You never begged him, he noticed, but he was ok with that.

You was back in the room now. He raised his head slightly to see your slender frame wrapped in a silk black kimono. Your skin looked paler against the dark, he could see the circles under your eyes, the deep set weariness in your body. Your dark eyelashes were fluttering against your cheeks now; he knew you were practically asleep on your feet.

"I don’t want to rush you or anything…" you stated, stepping towards the bed, your arms full of his clothes.

"I know the drill,“ he reminded you, sitting up on the bed and swinging his legs over the side.

You stood in front of him, your eyes appraising his body again. He never felt uncomfortable under your gaze; it felt almost natural in a way. You however, always covered up after sex. Even the two times you’d actually slept in the same bed together you’d thrown on panties and a shirt.

"I really don’t think I can go again,” he told you, tugging on his boxers before taking the shirt from your hands.

You shook your head.

"I don’t think I could either,“ You admitted, watching him stand up and yank up his trousers.

"You haven’t changed Mike,” You uttered with a small smile your gaze straying back to the bed.

"Neither have you, but things between us have.“ Mike responded, his eyes on your face.

As you led him towards the front door of your apartment.

"We work together now, this can’t happen again. I get it,” You stated finally, holding the door open for Mike.

He stepped through it, rubbing his hand over his tired face.

"So I’ll see you tomorrow then, bright and early.“ Mike said rubbing the spot between his eyes.

"You can count on it.” You replied as Mike stepped away from the door.

"Sweet dreams.“ he waved as he strode down the corridor.

"You too Mike.”

  


End file.
